


Wake Up

by Talathia



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Self Insert, mentions of phase 3 spoilers, there's probably other stuff um, tw mentions of nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talathia/pseuds/Talathia
Summary: Reader x Murdoc fic. Murdoc is having a night terror - reader implied as s/o, 2nd person. Short, and just practice. Really. This is my first fic here oh hell.





	Wake Up

He inches closer to you, clawed hands reaching at your bare sides as he pulls you closer to his body. Arms wrap around you tightly. He’s mumbling and stuttering and sleep talking again. His face his buried in the back of your neck, his breath tickles your skin. But you can’t find any enjoyment out of this. He’s having a night-terror and whimpering and gripping you like like a life raft in a storm. You want to wiggle away and try and wake him, but he just holds on tighter and makes this almost child like cry. You can’t move, you aren’t sure how to wake him like this.

Stu has claimed he’s always flailed swinging and usually punching him when he’s woken Murdoc from these night terrors. But you’re worried, you’re so fucking worried and you bite your lip, and slowly rubbing his hands with your own. Your fingers trace his older bony nicotine stained fingers with claw like nails. Rubbing them over and over again. You say his name, soft, clearly, again and again. “ Murdoc- Murdoc- Muds.. Honey. Babe.” he clings tighter and wraps his body around you. You feel like you could be crushed- unlikely- but whatever hell he’s in- you’re in his dream world with him- and he’s clinging to you with all his might.

You then force yourself out of his death grip, pushing his hands to his sides and turn to face him. You say his name, not yell it, not scream it. But enough to make him gasp raspy awake. He nostrils flair as he breathes in and exhales and starts to hyperventilate. You grab on to him and cradle him and run your fingers through his hair. He buries his head in your chest and sobs, deep deep sobs. “ Am awake– this is real? Are you real? This isn’t one of his tricks is it?????”

“ It’s okay. You’re safe. You’re in your bed with me and it’s safe here. Nothing’s gonna hurt you or me or any of us. We’re okay-

” NOODLE!?“

” Is sound asleep in her room.“ you say softly. Then add; ” You keep screaming she’s going to kick the door down and see your old ass naked.“ he grunted a bit, didn’t like the remark about his lack of clothing- but he brought enough of Him back to be make some sense of just what the fuck happened. But he’s still not moving. ” It’s 2017 Murdoc, you’re okay. Everyone is okay.“ his breathing steadies, and he relaxes in your arms. He’s still silently sobbing as your rub his back. ” Do.. you want to talk about it?“ he shakes his head in your chest.

” Just.. just.. lemmie listen to your heart beat. “ he murmurs as he quietly sobs, or weeps himself back to sleep. You can feel that he’s crying. But he never ever likes talking about his past. Even if you were there beside him for it. Not unless he’s shit faced drunk. And these night terrors come and go. You have over the course of your relationship with this man… just know… It isn’t going to end, they’ll come and go like the changing of the tides. Wash in and wash out. He’ll likely once he wakes up for real, not even mention the incident. He never does. Sometimes his cries in the middle of the night (or day…) alert the rest of the band. They meet your eyes with the same expression. There’s nothing either one of you can do for him, just listen, and ride it out. Hold him. This too shall pass. They’re nothing but little showers. The true hurricane has long since past. Even though, for Murdoc, the reminders of the storm haunt him the most when his body and mind so desperately need to rest.


End file.
